


Vision Of A Thief

by airgloweffect



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, bedroom windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgloweffect/pseuds/airgloweffect
Summary: Barry pining over Leonard while having a private moment only to be disrupted by an unexpected but not unwelcome visitor. COLDFLASH ONESHOT.





	Vision Of A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write a ColdFlash, but I just couldn't resist.

The tragic love story of it all was the fact that this was happening again. To me. I am so unlucky in love that I may as well be destined to be alone for all it's worth. First Iris and then Leonard….yes Leonard Snart of all people. A thief. A murderer. A hero or well a really good case for anti-hero. A legend.

 

He has been off fighting with the Legends on the waverider and here I am the Central City's resident superhero pining like a teenage boy over a villain. A hot villain or should I say _Cold_ Villain. I crack a smile at the pun something Snart would appreciate.

 

My smile fades and the hurt and loneliness begins to pierce my heart. I can never tell my friends of my unrequited crush on Captain Cold, they would never understand I'd be badgered about it constantly and besides I had never told them that I also like men. Not that I am ashamed...but who he is complicates things to the nth degree.

 

I imagined his damn kissable smirk, the mischievous glint in his eye as he sprouts off puns in the middle of our scuffles. Shooting intentionally wide so the stream of the cold gun doesn't hit me because he knows I'm fast enough to out run it. I wonder if he enjoys our tit for tat as much as I do. Perhaps a little too much, but I couldn't  help looking forward to the next time we crossed paths. He is or was a break in the storm of the whirlwind of chaos that is my life.

 

The thought makes heat pool in my lower abdomen and the familiar stir of arousal begins to bloom.  I think one last time I will indulge in my fantasy as my hand slips beneath the waist band of my pants. One last time I will succumb to the erotic feelings I have when I think about the vision that is Leonard Snart, as my fingertips run the length of my already hard shaft. Teasing my sensitive length, thinking about those slightly chapped but pink lips slowly opening wide as I enter his mouth. Feeling the hot wet suction causing me to pant and buck roughly hitting the back of his throat.  I groan at that thought, my hand grips my member hard, stroking faster. God his tongue, imagining him probing the sensitive slit with its tip and tasting my precum leaking just for him. God, I wish he could taste it.

I let out an almost painful moan, my legs quivering with strain as I try to draw this moment out. Everything just felt so good, the fantasy too real. My thrusts into my hand became stilted, my breathing laboured. _Fuck,_ I'm not going to last, the last coherent thought I had was me pushing Len's face into to the mattress and pounding into him from behind.

 

The band snapped and mind blanking pleasure surged through me, my mouth releasing a breathy _'Len'._ I felt the hot sticky heat of my cum on my stomach and the vague scrape of the window opening. My hand still on my cock, I rolled my head a little to the right partially looking for the source of the noise. Even in my flushed, sweaty and blissed out state, my mind was quick the register the face in my fantasies- Leonard Snart crawling through my bedroom window. My eyes widen and the blood drained from my face in mortification.

 

"My my Scarlet all this for little 'ole me? Quite the welcoming home party", he drawled out. However, I did note the flash of hunger in his eyes as he looked me over. Maybe my unrequited feelings aren't so unrequited after all.


End file.
